Max Russo and the Olympians: Before the Storm
by Carysma
Summary: Max Russo is a wizard. A wizard that is easily confused. It will only get worse as he is thrown into the world of Greek Mythology. SLASH &  MILD HET.
1. Prologue

This is a story I have thought about making for a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warnings: This chapter vague hints at HET and Selkies

1994

Theresa giggled as the handsome stranger bought her another drink. He was such a gentleman, buying her drinks and complimenting her. It was such a pleasant change to have someone treat her like a princess. Jerry had been so negative recently. All he did was complain about the hardships of the sandwich shop and how his employees are ripping him off.

Then that golfa shows up at their door claiming to be a friend. She was all over him. Jerry the bastard went with her to "catch up" Theresa wasn't stupid. She could see what that puta wanted with Jerry. All Jerry would say was she was a Salky or Slinkie. Something magical that was for sure.

So Theresa got even; she dropped Justin and Alexandra off at her sister's home, then went to the closet bar. She had never been to this bar before. In fact she had never seen it before. It was a lot nicer than she imagined.

Theresa had sat alone nursing her drink for hours before he showed up. He was handsome and so pleasant. He had a bright happy smile, and such beautiful eyes. He started buying her drinks and listened to her gripe about Jerry.

Somehow the stranger, who hadn't given her his name, convinced her to get a hotel room. "To show Jerry what it felt like to worry," he had said. "you however are in no condition to go anywhere by yourself. You finish your drink and I'll get my car."

Theresa nodded, her eyes closed and her head resting on her hands. She was well past tipsy at this point. "You know, you are such a… a … what is it? El caballero. Thank you," she slurred as he handed her the fruity drink she had almost finished.

"You are welcome, my lady. Hey, Tom put this all on my tab will ya?" He said as he stood up and placed his jacket around Theresa's shoulders. After that everything became a blur. She had ridden in a car and checked into some hotel.

Then Theresa woke up alone in a king sized bed. She still wore her dress along with a single shoe on her left foot. There was no sign of the stranger. She really must have been wasted. What was really amazing was she had no hangover. She showered and dressed herself before heading back to her sisters to retrieve her children.

When she arrived home Jerry wasn't there. Theresa turned the television on for the kids and began making lunch. Jerry finally made it home around two in the afternoon, looking sad. All he said was that Roane had left back to the ocean, whatever that meant.

Theresa was angry; she was so upset about the woman that she gave Jerry the cold shoulder for almost a month, not that Jerry noticed. When he did notice, Theresa was now upset that it took him _so long_ to notice. So it was no surprise that their love life was on the rocks.

Their marriage began falling apart. Theresa knew that she had to stay with him or end up losing Justin and Alexandra. So she stayed even though she was angry. Her anger lasted until two months after the "Roane incident". That is when Theresa realized that she was pregnant.


	2. IEP Meeting and Summer Camp

Mr. Shepherd opened the door for Max. Every year Max and one of Max's teachers would come into this room and talk about things that really didn't make much sense. But this year Mr. Shepherd was there and he always had a way of making things make sense for Max.

Mr. Shepherd was a stout, hairy man who always seemed to walk as if he were walking on hot coals. He always held a cane in his hand to aid in his walking. When Max first met him, he thought the teacher was a joke. But Mr. Shepherd was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. Ever since he began teaching Max, his grades improved dramatically. Normally, the boy had gotten everything below a C, never above it, but with the help of Mr. Shepherd's class, Max started getting B's and C's with the occasional A.

The class was made up of only three other students. All of which had one problem or another. Max's problem was his ADHD-C and Dyslexia, something which greatly frustrated him. Max also seemed to always be confused about what was going on. And when he was confused he stopped paying attention. This lead him to have major gaps in his knowledge base. Normal things that were common knowledge to most students were, foreign concepts to Max.

Just the other day he learned that Paris, Texas and Paris, France were two totally different places, something which really confused him. Were there two of everyplace? Was there another Waverly Place somewhere? Most concepts confused him in some way. That was only because no one ever bothered to explain them to him; they would only shake their heads. It made Max think of all the other things he knew and wondered if they were also wrong.

That was the good thing about Mr. Shepherd; he knew how to explain things that Max just didn't get. Like that some people name places after other places. "Which is stupid," Max personally thought. Mr. Shepherd agreed with him on that statement.

"Howdy Hombres! Let's get this powwow going," Mr. Larritate said as he walked in the room.

"Sorry Mr. Larritate, We need to wait for Max's parents." Mr. Shepherd said as he opened a file in front of him. Max saw that the file had his name on it as well as a bunch of other letters, but due to Max's dyslexia, he couldn't decipher it.

About 10 min later Mr. and Mrs. Russo arrived and apologized for being so late. "We are so sorry! You won't _believe_ how hard it was to catch a cab here," Mrs. Russo said as she flipped her hair innocently.

"It's quite alright . Let's get started," Mr. Shepherd said grumpily. That was one of the things Max liked about Mr. Shepherd he was always on time and held order over everything in his class. Max liked it when everything was not chaotic. Chaos had a way of making his confusion worse.

And speaking of confusion the meeting seemed to have the same words as the meeting they had last year with Mrs Tolbert; words like "functional performance"and "Supplementary aids", he had heard these words before but had a hard time seeing how they applied to him. Then Mr. Shepherd made a clear statement.

"Max's grades have improved as well as his overall learning style," Well maybe not all the words, what the heck was learning style? "I would hate Max to lose his momentum over the summer. So I took the liberty of filling out applications for Max to a summer camp tailored to children like him." Mr. Shepherd paused and looked over his spectacles at the Russo's daring them to object. "This is something I don't do for many of my students. But Max is a special kid and he deserves to have some advantage,". Again he paused and waited for any objections. "You will be glad to hear that Max was granted a full scholarship. The Camp was impressed with his progress and they believe that he would flourish with the camps help."

Max normally wouldn't want to go to a camp. But last summer he was stuck with his parents the entire summer, while his siblings went to WizTech. It would have to be more fun than hanging out with his mom and dad all summer. Most of his friends went to camps during the summer. The only friend he had that didn't was Alfred. But Alfred wasn't his friend anymore. His supposed friend said some mean things about him, and now Max didn't want to think about him ever again.

"A camp sounds awesome!" Max yelled out shocking most of the adults in the room. "But I don't want to wear a suit the whole summer." Max said pensively. This comment was met with confused stares from his parents and Mr. Larritate.

But Mr. Shepherd laughed, "That is not what 'Tailor made' means. It means the camp is made for kids like you. I promise they let you were t-shirts and shorts." Max smiled feeling less confused. Mr. Shepherd did have a way of making everything make sense.


	3. Chapter 2

D/C Don't own anything.

Author's Notes: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have 70% of the story complete. I am just trying to fill in gapes. And Skyrim got a hold of me. Onward to the next chapter!

Max Russo was hesitant to board the bus, which was already packed with teens all wearing the same orange shirt that he got in the mail last week with the instructions to wear it on this day. Max wasn't nervous or shy, in fact Max liked change and he thrived on new experiences. The reason Max had yet to board the bus was because of the bus driver. The man was blond and had a surfer boy air about him. It wasn't the man's board shorts or his puka shell necklace that was putting him off. It was the man's many eyes. Eyes that were not just on his face. This man had eyes on his arms and legs. Even his neck had at least fifteen different eyes. Other than the multiple eyes he looked harmless, Max wasn't afraid of him.

Max wasn't getting on the bus because he was confused. Didn't his mom and dad make a big deal about not using magic at the camp. If this was a magical camp why wasn't he aloud to use magic. He was sure that was what his parent's 3 hour lecture was about last night. Then again Max really wasn't paying much attention to their speech. For some reason his parents assumed if he wasn't constantly reminded about not talking about magic that he would spill the beans the first chance he got. But Max knew not to talk about magic, he wasn't stupid. He wasn't that bright either. But he new people, well non-magical people. He watched a lot of sci-fi movies. He knew what would happen to different beings in those movies... dissection. And as weird as Max was being cut open was not his idea of fun.

Max looked up at the bus driver. Maybe he was a wizard too, and wasn't aware that a spell had gone wrong. Max coughed quietly. About forty different eyes turned in his direction. Max looked around, making sure he wasn't going to be over heard. " Hey man, your _eyes_ are showing." Max winked then boarded the bus.

The first part of the bus ride was mostly uneventful. The seat Max chose was next to a bulky teen with a dark complexion and slanted almond eyes. The youth didn't say anything, even when Max offered him part of his "special" trail mix. Most people comment on how disgusting it looks and smells. But the bulky boy just rolled his eyes and continues staring out the window. Max rolled his eyes back and continued munching on his pickle/popcorn/pecan/melted marshmallow mix the secret ingredients were cumin and grape jelly.

An hour into the trip. Three pretty blond girls burst into song. Max recognized the song, which was form the show Justin watched a lot, Glee. Other campers began throwing things at them. Booing and and calling out rude comments. An older teen with the same bond hair. Stood up and yelled. " If you are going to sing it! Sing it right!" the singing stopped. Max didn't blame the girls. The older teen wasn't that tall. But he had a commanding presence.

Max licked his fingers free of the sticky jelly and wiped the excess saliva on his new orange shirt. An older girl across the isle made a face at him. Max smiled back at her. "Hi. I am Max!" he said, holding out his hand in greeting. The girl looked down at his hand in disgust. Which Max was used to so didn't take offense.

The girl looked back up at him with gray eyes. "Annabeth," she said." And don't expect me to shack your hand. I saw what you just did."

Max shrugged "Fair enough,".

The girl smiled. "So, is this your first year at Camp half-blood?" Max nodded , He could tell she was just being polite. Max always had a pretty good idea, when people were covering up what they really felt. Max could tell inside she was wishing she never made eye contact with him. So Max did what he always did. In moments like these. Say something awkward to end the conversation. It works about 98% of the time.

"Hey!" Max whispered franticly. "Do you think there will be penguins at the camp. I am not good with penguins. I had a run in with one last week." Max then gave her his patented eerie stare. Annabeth stared shock for a moment. " No, No penguins."

"Oh good!" Max sighed. Annabeth turned in her seat. And began talking to the boy next to her.

Max also turned back. The bulky teen chuckled as he looked out the window at the endless strawberry fields. The bus slowed and then turned onto the long drive way of Delphi Strawberry Service.


End file.
